


[Podfic] brothers

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brothers, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, Gen, Kinky Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Gerard has always been Mikey's older brother, except when he's not.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'brothers' by mwestbelle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] brothers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231444) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



> Recorded for the wildcard (age play) square on [my kink_bingo card](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/37440.html). Thank you to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/)**mwestbelle** for the blanket permission!
> 
> Also available [on my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/45632.html).

**Title:**[ brothers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/231444)  
 **Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/) **mwestbelle**  
 **Length:** 0:07:00  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Pairing(s):** none  
 **Warning(s):** none  


**Download links (right-click to save):**  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/%5Bband%5D_brothers_%28mwestbelle-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (6.9 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/%5Bband%5D_brothers_%28mwestbelle-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (3.9 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!): 


End file.
